User's Next Top Model (Season 1)
User's Next Top Model is a series created by MisterRoninSushi. 9 wiki users battled for the title of "User's Next Top Model". On October 16th, Lady Gaga was crowned the winner. Nikita Dragun was the runner-up. Contestants Results :█ The contestant won User's Next Top Model. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant had the lowest score that week, but was allowed to remain in the competition. :█ The contestant had immunity that week. Scores :█ The contestant had the highest score that week. :█ The contestant had immunity that week, along with the highest score. :█ The contestant was eliminated that week. :█ The contestant had the lowest score that week, but got to remain in the competition. :█ The contestant won User's Next Top Model. Best of the Week Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Learn the Basics" * '''Challenge: Submit a look that showcases one of the three primary colours (red, blue, yellow). Your challenge score will be out of ten points. However, there is a twist. Your score will be decided based on the average score of the three looks for your specific colour. Further explanation will be on Discord. Here are your randomly assigned colours: * Runway: Animal Instinct - Submit an animal-themed look. * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the challenge (25%), 30 Points for the runway (75%). * Deadline: Saturday, September 22nd, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Aquaria * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara ''Episode 1 Looks Aquaria= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 2: "Elemental Sisters" * '''Guest Judge: Lildrummerboy07 * Challenge: Submit a look based on your assigned element. You will be partnered up with someone that is assigned the same element. Your score will be decided based on the average score of both of your looks. Further explanation will be on Discord. Here are your pairings: * Runway: Pretty in Pink - Submit a cute, pretty pink look. * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the challenge (33%), 20 Points for the runway (66%). * Deadline: Monday, September 24th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Aquaria ''Episode 2 Looks Aquaria= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 3: "Workin' Day and Night" * '''Guest Judge: Aquaria * Challenge/Runway: Submit 2 looks - a modest look for the day, and a sexy look for the night. Your daytime look should show what a classy lady you are, whereas your nighttime look should show your inner freak. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Point Distribution: 20 Points for the daytime look (50%), 20 Points for the nighttime look (50%). * Deadline: Monday, September 24th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Lady Gaga * Eliminated: BenDeLaCreme ''Episode 3 Looks BenDeLaCreme= |-| Damian Wayne= |-| Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 4: "Advertisements for Lotion" * '''Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Challenge: Submit a headshot AND a tagline for a lotion commercial. Your goal is to keep it uniquely you while still keeping it fabulous. Remember, you're selling lotion, so some nice skin would definitely help. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Runway: Neon Lights - Submit a neon colored look. * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the headshot (33%), 10 points for the ad tagline (33%), 10 Points for the Runway (33%). * Deadline: Wednesday, September 24th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Damian Wayne ''Episode 4 Looks Damian Wayne= |-| Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 5: "Worldwide Models" * '''Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Challenge/Runway: Submit a look that takes inspiration from your assigned location. Not only will you be judged on the look itself, but you will ALSO be judged on your pose. Further explanation will be on Discord. Here are your assigned locations: * Point Distribution: 10 Points for the pose (33%), 20 points for the look (66%). * Deadline: Sunday, September 30th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Hungry * Eliminated: No one ''Episode 5 Looks Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 6: "Storm the Red Carpet" * '''Challenge/Runway: Submit a beautiful, red-carpet suitable look. Your look should be on of the most beautiful we've seen this whole competition. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Point Distribution: 30 Points for the runway look (100%) * Deadline: Saturday, October 6th, 2018 at 0:00 (12:00AM) UTC. * Immunity: Lady Gaga * Best of the Week: Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor ''Episode 6 Looks Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity Taylor= 'Episode 7: "Models of the Music Industry" * '''Challenge/Runway: Submit a look that represents any song of your choice. Your look should be something that you might see in the music video for your song. You will be judged based on the general appearance of the outfit, and also how well the outfit fits the music video. You are not allowed to do a look inspired by your own song. Further explanation will be on Discord. * Point Distribution: 20 Points for the outfit (50%), 20 Points for fitting the song theme (50%). * Deadline: Monday, October 8th, 2018 at 4:00 (4:00AM) UTC. * Best of the Week: Hungry * Eliminated: Rihanna ''Episode 7 Looks Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= 'Episode 8: "Finale" * '''Challenge: Submit your best runway look and your favourite photo of yourself. For your look, you should wear the best thing you've worn all competition. You will be judged on the outfit and your pose. For your photo, you should submit a high-quality photo of yourself. It can be anything, no matter what you're wearing or how much is shown in the photo. All that's important is that your look stands out in your portfolio. Speaking of portfolios, if you think your hard work in this competition has gone to waste, think again, because you will also be judged on the collective work that you've submitted in this entire competition. Good luck models! * Point Distribution: N/A * Deadline: N/A * Winner of User's Next Top Model: Lady Gaga * Runner-Up: Nikita Dragun * 3rd Place: Hungry ''Episode 8 Looks'' Hungry= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun=